


anyone can cook… except kara (or kara and lena watch 'ratatouille')

by swishoflight



Series: when you wish upon a star (or kara makes lena watch disney/pixar movies) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, but mostly a whole bunch of silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishoflight/pseuds/swishoflight
Summary: “What do I always say, Remy? Anyone can cook.”“Well yeah, anyone can. That doesn't mean that anyone should.”“Out of all the lessons you could have taken from this film, and you didn’t choose this one?”





	anyone can cook… except kara (or kara and lena watch 'ratatouille')

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read "no capes!" to understand this one. I'm not even sure if they take place in the same Universe, because I'm /that/ lazy.

“Like ‘Ratatouille’ taught me: You must be imaginative, strong-hearted. You must try things that may not work, and you must not let anyone define your limits because of where you come from. Your only limit is your soul!” Kara’s smile is radiant. For the first time, however, this is not what takes Lena’s breath away.

Lena _loves_ Kara’s relationship with food. All Lena knows about food is the boring stuff —the Luthor stuff. Table manners, wine pairings, names of world-renowned chefs. Something either tastes good or it doesn’t, and that’s _it_ ; that’s all there is to food.

Or, at least, that’s all there was to food before Kara came along.

With Kara, every meal, every _snack_ , is a mesmerizing story —and Lena is an avid reader. The way her fingers twitch when she is about to stuff her face after a long day, the smudges of chocolate all over her face following a dessert she particularly enjoyed. A plate being wordlessly pushed Lena’s way because _Kara Danvers does not share food_ , but a gentle smile that says it will be their little secret. The sparkle in her eyes when donuts are placed in front of her, and that adorable pout of hers after only crumbles and stains of glaze are left.

(And if Lena has been taking Kara out for dinner more often, it is only because of this. Dinner between friends does _not_ a date make, despite what Maggie, Alex and Winn think. And Jess. And that nice lady at Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant. And… _Dammit_.)

But Kara has never quite put her stories into words, it has always been more of an interpretation on Lena’s part. (That time she got drunk and came up with an ode to potstickers does not count.)

“Kara, that was beautiful. I wish food spoke to me the same way it does to you.”

“What?” Kara’s smile drops, her brows furrowing in confusion. A couple of seconds go by, then: “Oh!” And just like that, her smile is back in full force.

“Oh?”

“I’m talking about the Disney/Pixar movie, not the dish, you silly goose.” Her tone implies that this should have been obvious from the get-go, because _of course there is a Disney movie named after a French Provençal stewed vegetable dish_. “It’s about a rat who wants to become a chef — ‘ _Rat_ atouille.’ Get it?”

A _rat_ who wants to… Oh, forget it. Lena can tell by the way Kara is practically vibrating that this is one of _those_ movies… the ones Kara’s watched over and over (and over) again. And there is no getting away from those. Seeing no point in delaying the inevitable: “Movie night?”

Lena is immediately rewarded by an enthusiastic “Yes! Thank you! You’re the best! You're gonna love it!” and a tight hug.

(Lena would watch paint dry if Kara asked her to, but _she_ does not need to know that.)

 

*

 

 _“What do I always say, Remy?_ Anyone _can cook.”_

 _“Well yeah, anyone_ can _. That doesn't mean that anyone_ should _.”_

Lena can’t help it; she snorts.

“Out of all the lessons you could have taken from this film, and you _didn’t_ choose this one?”

Kara’s mouth falls open in such a caricaturesque way, that she could have been a character in the movie they were watching and no one would be the wiser. A laugh threatens to burst out of Lena, but she manages to keep it together; the smile on her face the only indication of her amusement.

“How dare you imply that I—”

The smoke detector chooses that exact moment to start beeping. She sees swirls of smoke coming out of the oven and that does it for Lena, who collapses in a fit of laughter.

(The first time it happened, Lena had been a bit uneasy. After spending so much time in Kara’s apartment, though, it’s a sound she has come to expect. It is far more unsettling when Kara is cooking or baking or doing _anything_ in or near the kitchen, and the smoke detector decides to stage a silent protest.)

(Plus, now that she has been let in on the Supergirl secret, Lena figures that her odds of dying in a cookie-or-pizza-induced fire in Kara’s apartment are considerably lower.)

“That’s it,” Kara starts as she hurries to the kitchen, “I’m reporting kale as a Kryptonite-based vegetable, created with the sole purpose of destroying me from the inside out, to the DEO.” Her voice is now coming from the kitchen. “They will have no choice but to ban it from every single store in National City. How do you like them apples?!”

For someone carrying a tray of badly burnt cookies, Kara looks very smug.

Having finally calmed down, Lena wipes the tears of laughter from her eyes. “I can have it imported.”

“Not fair,” her smug expression has been replaced by that adorable pout of hers and _that_ , ladies and gentlemen, is what’s not fair. “You can’t play the money card.”

“Hey, _you_ played the Supergirl card first.”

“ _Fine_. Is there anything you can do about these,” she lifts the tray of cookies a bit higher, “miss cash flow?”

“Kara, darling, no amount of money _or_ superpowers can salvage those.”

Kara’s response comes in the form of a burnt cookie chunk softly hitting Lena on the side of the head —this time, it’s Lena’s turn to have her jaw drop in surprise and mock offense, and Kara’s to dissolve into laughter, tray and burnt cookies clattering to the floor.

 

*

 

The next morning, a box of freshly baked cookies and a card are awaiting Kara when she arrives to work. The card simply reads _“Maybe I can be the Remy to your Linguini,”_ with an ugly doodle (of what Kara assumes is a rat) below it.

(As she pictures Lena baking, flour on the tip of her nose, and attempting to draw Remy, Kara’s heart is filled with giddiness and she thinks that, maybe, she would rather have Lena be the Colette to her Linguini.)

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, it's been ages since I last saw 'Ratatouille', but I hope you enjoyed this! I somehow blame my MasterChef binge watch for this fic. As always: Unbeta'd and you can reach me at @ohmycheese on Tumblr.
> 
> For those waiting for me to update "walt disney pictures presents": I'm so sorry, I'm the actual worst. I shouldn't be allowed to write multi-chaptered fics because I then get those annoying writer's blocks and don't write anything for 800 years.


End file.
